


Meeting In Between

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S6. Balthazar/Crowley. A meeting between the king of hell and an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooeddevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/gifts).



„We really have to stop meeting like that. People might get the wrong idea.” Crowley mustered the angel through his champagne flute.

Balthazar snorted. “What idea would that be, Crowley. That you don't have anything to do with angels? We both know bloody well better.”

So that was the problem. The angel knew about his little arrangement with Castiel. Crowley didn't know how or why, he certainly didn't slip up.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to go back to his prisoners, he still didn't have the key to opening purgatory. Just because the angel and demon operated in the same human social class and met from time to time didn't make their interactions in any way friendly.

This talk made that perfectly clear.

The king of hell drank his champagne, nodded with false cheer to the stronger being next to him and poofed away.

Balthazar followed the demon with all his senses despite not leaving the luxurious room.

He decided he needed a stronger drink and wandered over to the open bar.

He didn't know what hurt him more, that Castiel really worked with this prat or that he had to learn of this cock-up from the Winchesters.  



End file.
